


Breathtaking Push

by TVBB0M0MENT



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: AU, AU where tommy didnt drink the fire res potion when dream pushed him, Alternate Universe, Angst, Character Death, Depressed TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Lonely TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), POV Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), POV TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Suicidal Thoughts, TommyInnit is Not Okay (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:13:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28228194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TVBB0M0MENT/pseuds/TVBB0M0MENT
Summary: Where Tommy decides to let Dream have his way with his little prank...
Relationships: Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 17
Kudos: 363





	Breathtaking Push

**Author's Note:**

> Hello readers! This is my first story on my account written entirely by me! This story is based off of the stream where Dream punched Tommy off into the lava, which resulted in Tommy drinking his fire res potion. I decided to write what would have happened if Tommy decided not to drink the fire res potion. I hope you enjoy!

Breathtaking Push  
[TOMMY POV]

“Now I kinda wanna see it,” Lazar said, beginning to laugh a bit.

My heart immediately dropped, and my fear rose drastically. I quickly turned my gaze toward Dream, hoping that he wouldn’t oblige to Lazar. He saw me looking at him, with a pleading expression on my face, hoping to be able to speak with expressions, rather than using words. A slight smirk started creeping across Dream’s face, my heart dropping even more.

As Dream turned to Lazar, most likely to say along the lines of ‘watch this’ or something, I bolted toward my ender chest, hoping to reach it in time to put my valuables in it. I heard footsteps approaching quickly behind me, inducing panic and raising my anxiety. As I was reaching to open the black chest, someone grabbed the back of my shirt, stopping me in my tracks, almost making me gag from the force the fabric was pressed against my neck.

“Not so fast, Tommy,” Dream said, sounding more intimidating than ever.

Ever since my exile from L’manburg and the rest of the populated areas, Dream has come to ‘visit’ me everyday. Although, I wouldn’t even really call it a visit. He comes to me, forces me to put everything I worked hard for down a hole just to blow it up, threatens me, taunts me, and hurts me. He doesn’t only hurt me physically, but also mentally. I didn’t even know what day of exile I was on, all I knew were three things. Fight, survive, and obey Dream. 

Dream pulled me over back to Lazar, and threw me harshly onto the ground. Lazar was laughing his ass off. Did he find my torturing amusing? I only laid there with a head full of voices. The voices had become my new friends over the past few days, since talking to a ghost can become boring after some time. 

The voices began talking to me, saying the same things over and over again. There were very negative voices, but to me, they were friends telling me what was best for me to do. 

“Go on Tommy, you know the drill,” Dream said in an annoyed voice, as if I somehow annoyed him.

I decided to try and fight back, just this one last time. If it didn’t work out, death didn’t seem too bad at the moment. I mean, did it even matter? Nobody came to visit me, everything was out of pity, and everything was just...I don’t know anymore.

“N-no, I’m not gonna listen to you,” I spat.

Lazar stopped laughing, turning his shocked and surprised gaze toward me. Almost nobody talked back to Dream, especially when he was acting like this. Although Lazar was still very new to this place, he knew that nobody EVER spoke against Dream. Dream looked down at me, I could practically feel the anger emitting from him. He raised his axe, preparing to leave a fatal injury on me, like he’s done numerous times. 

“Do it Tommy, or else,” he stated through his gritted teeth.

I shook my head, not wanting to give in to his demanding ways. I looked up at him, his while smiley, yet somewhat creepy, mask stared back at me. Even though I couldn’t see his face, I could still feel his eyes piercing into my soul. The anger I could feel pooling from him, so strong that anyone that was nearby could sense it in the air.

“Alright then,” Dream said, raising his axe just a tad bit higher.

Just then, my eyes went wide and fear consumed my mind. I glance over at Lazar, hoping he would do something to stop Dream. He had a worried expression on his face, not knowing what to do. I could tell he wanted to stop Dream, but the other part of him wanted to be amused by my suffering.

I look up and see the axe lowering rapidly toward me. I didn’t brace for impact like most other people would have. Instead, I just laid there, waiting for the pain to take over. Fear was still clouding my mind, wondering what would happen if I were to be killed, right here, right now. Then I remembered...nobody cared about me. 

Within seconds, the axe was hit across my face. Nothing but pain consumed me. I could feel liquid dripping down my face. I couldn’t tell if it was tears or blood, either way, I didn’t care. I found myself curling up into a ball, trying my best to feel safe, even though I knew I could never feel safe anymore.

“C’mon Tommy, put your things in the hole,” he said, sounding as if he didn’t want to hit me again.

I slowly gather the strength I had left to stand up, walking over to the hole Dream had dug. I hesitated putting my stuff in, but I could feel Dream holding his axe against my back. I sighed, reluctantly emptying my inventory of all of the things I had worked so hard for, putting them into the hole.

“Is that all?” Dream asked.

I only nodded. Dream walked over to the hole, placing TNT on the top. He handed the flint and steel to Lazar, signaling him to light it. Lazar walked over to the TNT and lowered himself closer to it. He hit the flint and steel together, creating a big clank sound. The sparks glided down gently onto the THT, setting the cord on fire. Lazar quickly got up, running away from the almost detonated TNT. Dream ran away as well, Lazar trailing behind him.

As for me, I didn’t feel like moving. I just stood there, dangerously close to the TNT. I wanted it to hurt me, I wanted to feel pain, I wanted it to kill me. AT the very last second, moments before it exploded, my survival instincts took over, making my legs run me away from the explosive. I dove into my tent, hearing the sound of a small, yet lethal explosion in the distance.

I peek around the corner of my tent and see Lazar and Dream, laughing together. I desperately sprinted my way back to where the explosion went off, hoping to maybe salvage at least something. There was nothing left, as expected. I look up at Lazar once again, seeing that he still hadn’t stopped laughing.

“Oh my god, did you see the look on his face,” Dream wheezed.

“I did, it was priceless,” Lazar said, trying his best to catch air between his words.

I rolled my eyes, giving them a sarcastic laugh, and headed for the main part of Logstedshire. I was thinking about tidying up my bridge today, possibly make it look a bit nice and welcoming. Maybe then people will come visit me. I gained the slightest bit of joy and hope at the thought. I started thinking of the materials I could use to make it look nice. I made it to Logstedshire, making a sharp left to the barrels. I started rummaging through them, looking for an aesthetically pleasing block. I only came across stacks and stacks of cobble. I guess I could make this work. As I was filling up my inventory, I heard someone behind me.

“Whatcha doin’ there, mate,” Lazar asked.

“I’m gonna try and make my bridge a bit nicer, so people come visit me,” I replied.

I heard Dream give a hum, meaning that he heard me, but most likely didn’t care. Once I couldn’t fit anymore cobble into my inventory, I closed up the barrel, making sure it was shut securely, and started making my way to the nether portal. I heard footsteps behind me, I turned around seeing both of them following me.

“Why are you even here,” I questioned Lazar.

“I don’t know mate, just came to visit ya,” he shrugged.

I sighed, stepping through the portal, feeling the familiar intense heat rush over my skin. I am greeted by the oak log bridge I had made over the small gap between the portal and the mainland of the nether. I carefully traverse it, climbing over the little netherrack wall that blocked off an easy way to the mainland. I should really mine this out and make a staircase, it’d be much easier than climbing it everytime. 

After I had finally made my way over the wall, I started walking over the bridge I had made out of obsidian the Dream had given me. It was really narrow, so I had to walk across it carefully. Didn’t wanna slip and fall into the lava, right? 

As I was approaching the nether hub, I could hear Dream and Lazar chatting behind me. I shook my head, beginning to outline the small obsidian path with the cobble I gathered from the barrels. As I continued my construction, I felt their presence nearing me. I look away from my building and see them not too far away from me, just having a chill chat about I don’t know what.

“Why are you even following me?” I yelled back at them.

“I’m just bored Tommy, and besides, I wanna talk to Dream about stuff,” he responded.

I shook my head, getting back to work on my bridge. It was all the same pattern. 

Right, place. Left, place. Right, place. Left, place. Right, place. Left, place. 

As I grew closer to the other two, I overheard them talking about the recent event of me and Ghostbur trying to save Lazar from dying in lava. Ghostbur and I really did make a valiant attempt if I do say so myself. In the end, we were unsuccessful, and Dream was brought in to save him, completing the rescue mission himself.

“I really did try to save you Lazar,” I butted in.

Both of them look over toward me. 

“I beg to differ,” Dream retorted.

“Vouch,” Lazar added.

My jaw dropped.

“Well I’m sorry, I don’t have a stack of enchanted golden apples on me 24/7. My bad,” I say, sarcasm lacing each word.

Both of them began laughing, Dream giving off his usual wheeze. I couldn’t believe them. I really had tried my best to help save Lazar, but I wasn’t gonna sacrifice my last life for some Australian. Hey, call me selfish or what not, but if the person was Techno, I wouldn’t have even made an effort to save him, so he should be super thankful that I even tried to save him. Finally, I stood in between them, continuing past them a bit as I continued to work.

“Are you gonna help me,” I yelled angrily at them. 

“Nah mate, it’s funner watching you make a lame attempt to try and make friends,” Lazar exclaimed.

Dream began laughing once again. I sighed and began working again. I was running low on cobble so I was about to head back and get some more. Once I had placed the last epic I had my hands on, I looked over to my side and saw the lava. I walked closer to the edge and leaned over it just a bit. 

Even since I’d been exiled, I wonder how it would feel to fall into lava. Would it be painful? Or would it be a pleasant death? I have had many opportunities to jump, to end it, once and for all. Dream had stopped me the first time, telling me it wasn’t time yet. The other times, something in me had stopped myself. Nothing mattered anymore. I couldn’t go see my friends, yet they didn’t care about me enough to come visit me. Then...then there was Tubbo. My most trusted and best friend had betrayed me, and had chosen to send me away. I was expecting him to be my most frequent visitor, but apparently he had better things to do than see me. 

As I was lost in thought, I heard footsteps come up behind me. I could feel Lazar and Dream’s presence on either side of me, just standing there with me. When I was finally able to drag myself out of my deep thoughts I heard an evil chuckle come from behind me, Dream specifically. 

“Hey Lazar,” Dream called out, even though he was literally just a foot away from him.

“Yeah mate,” he responded.

“How about we go on a Tommy rescue mission?”

At that very moment, my head snapped up from the lava to look straight forward into the beyonds of the nether, my heart dropped, and my eyes widened. I knew what he wanted to do, and I knew it wasn’t good. As I spin around, attempting to run out of reach of Dream, I was pushed by him. As I stumble backwards, I lose my balance and slip, falling backwards off the bridge.

I fell backwards and was now plummeting to my inevitable demise. As I was falling, I saw Lazar and Dream lean over the edge of the bridge, laughing. They were laughing at my death, my inescapable death. Why? Was this they’re plan all along? Were they wanting nothing more than for me to be gone, forever? Did they have these intentions from the start? I had so many questions as my death was nearing, not enough time for them to be answered. 

I frantically look down to my supply belt, seeing if there was possibly anything that could get me out of this situation. As my eyes scanned my belt, my sight landed on a fire resistance potion, one Lazar had given to me as a gift, moments before Dream arrived at my base. As my vision lingered on the potion, time seemed to freeze, everything stopped moving. 

Thoughts began flooding my mind. They were the same as the ones I’ve heard over the past days. Was it worth it? Does anyone really care? What does dying feel like? How does burning in lava feel? Should I try it? Should I jump? I pondered on these thoughts as time was frozen, and began making up answers. Everything was a lie, everything was out of pity, I had no friends, I had no hope, so...why even live? I mean, everybody that I loved and cared for had abandoned me, and had left me to die. At this point, there was no point in living, so there was no need to drink the potion.

As time seemed to begin to resume, I started falling once again. I could still see Dream and Lazar above me and of course, they seemed like this was so funny, like they hadn’t just murdered someone. Well, I myself wouldn’t call it murder, since I was accepting it and not fighting back, I would almost call it...suicide. Slowly, second by second, foot by foot, I could feel myself approaching the lava, and my life nearing its final moments.

Moments later, I feel myself plummet into the lava, feeling it devour me. I begin to feel the intense heat around me as I began aimlessly floating in the dangerously hot liquid. I look around, only seeing the very bright orange color that the lava produced. I felt the lava beginning to eat away at my skin, peeling it away from my bones piece by piece. This wasn’t what I had thought dying in lava would feel like. I thought it would be painful, but it was actually quite peaceful. It was silent, no sounds triggering my ears, just complete silence, and I loved it. 

My vision was starting to fade and my mind was fuzzy. I look up one final time and can very faintly see both of them through the lava. Their expressions had changed. They now had fearful expressions written all over their faces, and they were screaming out my name. As I felt death taking its toll on me, I reached into my pocket and pulled out the compass, looking at it one final time. I lightly smiled to myself and held it close to my chest. I slowly closed my eyes, finally tasting the moment I’ve wanted to taste for all of these past few days.

[DREAM POV]

“TOMMY!” I screamed toward the lava.

It had been too long since he had fallen in, meaning he was either using the fire resistance potion, or worse. I look over left and see Lazar looking down at the lava, pure fear in his eyes. He looked over at me, I could sense his concern radiating off of him. I put my hand to my chest to feel my heart. My heart was beating as fast as I have ever felt it. It wasn’t beating out of adrenaline or joy like it usually is, rather this time, it was out of fear.

“I really hope he used the potion I gave him,” Lazar said, turning his attention back toward the lava.

I shook his head and sighed. I knew about the state Tommy’s emotions were in, and they weren't good whatsoever. Just the other day, I had to stop Tommy from jumping off into the lava when Ghosbur and Sapnap went through the portal. I really didn’t think my push had enough force to send Tommy stumbling off the edge. I looked back over into the lava once more, hoping to see his head pop up above the lava, and for him to be completely fine due to the potion. There was no sight of him. 

Seconds turned to minutes, minutes to hours, and still no sign of Tommy. Lazar and I were beginning to run out of food, only having one piece of bread left to share. I sat staring at the lava for what seemed like forever, until someone's hand rested on my shoulder. I flinched a bit, but calmed after I had realized it was just Lazar. He was crouched down next to me and had a sad look in his eyes, and I knew what he was about to say.

“Dream,” he started, sounding sadder than his expression gave off, “we have to leave now.”

I shut my eyes tight, tears beginning to form. I had taken my mask off not too long ago, since the combined heat of my heavy breathing and the nether was getting too much for my concealed face. I open my eyes slowly, turning my head to look at Lazar. Tears started flowing down my cheeks, and Lazar gave me a sympathetic look. At that moment, I couldn’t take it anymore. 

I dove onto Lazar, burying my face into his chest, letting it all out. Lazar immediately returned the gesture, wrapping his arms around me, hugging me. I cried and screamed into his chest, letting everything I was feeling out in words and emotions. 

Tommy was murdered, and his blood was on my hands...

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed my story! This took me over a week to write and perfect it, so any support is greatly appreciated! If you want to say something about this story, feel free to comment it and I'll be sure to reply to you! 
> 
> Thanks for reading! :D
> 
> Edit: Really sorry about the tags mistake, im still new at writing on ao3 and im trying to figure it out, thank you for pointing it out :]


End file.
